The prevalence of electronically provided services has resulted in a dramatic increase in the number of user interactions requiring some form of authorization or authentication. These user interactions may include an exchange of information between the user and the service that the user is attempting to access, often involving some type of credential verification, such providing a password to login to the service.
Increasingly, these services are accessed not only in the traditional home computing environment on a computing device owned by the user, but outside the home, including on computing devices that are not owned by the user. Additionally, the number of services that require verification of credentials has greatly increased, thereby imposing on the user, the burden of managing an ever increasing number of passwords to access services in an ever increasing number of contexts.